


FiveMile Butte

by BiP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnspringfling, F/F, Gen, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: A gift for the 2019 SPN Springfling.





	FiveMile Butte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lies_Unfurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lies_Unfurl/gifts).



Claire weakly screamed her frustration into the dark. "This sucks! I hate the snow. Whose bright idea was this hunt, anyway?"

Kaia didn't even try not to laugh, even though she could have used the breath for hauling Claire's weight as they struggled through the drifts. "Yours, dumbass. You just had to come up and get rid of the acheri, and you lured me with promises of a romantic stay in a fancy lodge. Instead-" She broke off, squinting into heavy snowfall. "hey, we made it." They had seen the fire lookout on the hike in and filed it away in a “just in case” place in their brains, and now, of course, with Claire injured, it was their destination. 

No fancy lodge, but at least it was going to keep them warm and out of the snow. Inside, they found a small room with windows on all four sides, a solid double bed, a rudimentary kitchen, and most importantly a wood stove and loads of dry wood. The place was also stocked with the leavings of years of hikers - old paperbacks, a few tattered blankets, the odd kitchen tool - all the things a tired hiker didn't want to carry down Mt. Hood. 

"Why didn't we bring those leftovers from Bannings last night?" Claire moaned, while working the book off her injured ankle. "I'm starving." 

Kaia quickly rummaged through the few cupboards. "Um, someone left a can of ravioli that only expired about a year ago, and there are some saltines and a can of peaches." 

“But we had that whole pie!”

"That would never have fit in our bag, and if we brought Dean's pie we would have eaten it and he would have cried. No one wants to see that. We need to figure out a way to bring food, though, this happens too often.” She made a mental note to re-order what they brought. “At least I have the med kit - let me see that ankle." Sitting, Kaia took Claire's foot in her hand gently. It was horribly swollen, and starting to bruise, but she didn’t think it was broken. She wrapped it tight in one of the ace bandages. "How are you feeling? Nauseated? Tired? You did bonk your head when you fell." 

"Just tired. And freezing, and hungry, and I want to never do a hunt in the winter again." 

"It's not even winter, how were you supposed to know a snowstorm would kick up in October in Oregon? Everyone said rain."

"Still. Only southern-state hunts from October through May, I have decreed it so." Claire collapsed backward on to the mattress dramatically. 

"Sure thing, o Captain. Until Donna calls with a terrible tale of rugaru hunting children in Minnesota in deepest January, then see what happens." Kaia was starting the stove up, grateful for the dry wood and how much easier this was than it would have been stuck in a cave somewhere. 

"Well yeah, but that's Donna. How am I supposed to say no to the woman who supplies us with freaking flamethrowers?" 

"You aren't, obviously. And look at this, we have our own flame!" Kaia warmed her hands over the crackling wood stove as Claire watched. 

"Nice for you, you're over there by it. I'm cold, way over here on the bed all alone." Claire whined and shivered violently for effect. 

"You big baby. Hang on." Kaia dumped the ravioli in a pan, set it on top of the stove to warm, and took the packet of crackers over to Claire. "Here." She slipped on to the mattress so they were shoulder to shoulder, and spread all of the blankets over them both. Opening the crackers, she held one out to Claire, who took it, and then tapped one of her own against Claire's as though it were a champagne toast. "To us. Who needs a fancy lodge anyway? We came, we kicked evil ass, and now we get this lovely reward.""

"You," Claire laughed, "are far too easy to please. I promised you lodge, you're going to get lodge - once we can get out of here and up to Timberline."

"That will be lovely - but this is lovely too," Kaia sighed, snuggling up to Claire. "I'm with you. You're with me. Evil is defeated and we're both alive."

"You win," Claire said, and lifted Kaia's face for a kiss.


End file.
